Never be alone again
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: (One-shot) HikAki mild friendship fic It was Christmas and Touya Akira was alone till he met Shindou Hikaru and some of his friends...


*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow is falling on Christmas Day Many hopes and dreams are gathered Let's hang our red stockings outside the window  
  
On a night with glittering starlight From a window in a room with the lights out Santa Claus is coming to you.  
  
If you stay gentle, if you keep smiling, All of your wishes will come true.  
  
Tonight, we'll definitely meet Forever, a wish fulfilling Merry Christmas.  
  
- Minna no Christmas (Wada Kouji)  
  
*~*~*~*~* Never be alone again  
  
It was a fascinating Christmas Eve, the fluffy pure white snow was falling from the endless night sky that was brightly lit by the hordes of shimmering stars shining down on the town of Tokyo. Just like last year and the years before when every household, the rich and the poor will be celebrating the night when Jesus Christ was born.  
  
In this occasion when every children, teenagers, adults and elders were spending their lovely time together with their relatives and friends, having meals; playing games; chit-chatting together, a specific teenage boy was up in a tree branch, his right arm rested on his knee, surprisingly. Alone.  
  
He was wearing a plain deep green sweater and a pair of light grey trousers to go with it; his jacket was on his lap. His deep, piercing olive green eyes that were filled with hatred and loneliness were sparkling under the glimmering stars.  
  
Known as the lone wolf without any real friends at all, he was none other than the famous go player that every resident all across Tokyo would recognize, Touya Akira.  
  
Touya glanced over and looked on his right. The houses were brightly lit with glistening Christmas lights of all different colours, mainly yellow, red, green and blue. There were even Christmas trees, neatly decorated, standing magnificently in each of their gardens which attracted his attention.  
  
Touya spent some time surveying his surrounding, he could see kids running around with Christmas presents in their hands; adults and elderies clapped along as the teens started singing Christmas carols. He could even hear it from the outside.  
  
Akira sighed and leaned against the tree trunk, looking at the dark sky which source of light was only the glittering stars, it was nearly midnight yet it looks like only 8. 'The stars must be shining exceptionally bright today' Akira thought, beaming as the stars gave him courage to his traumatized emotions, but his rare smile soon turned into an ugly frown full of confusion.  
  
"Why am I alone?" Akira whispered under his breath, "It is just not right! Everybody was having a really great time out there while I am up here stuck on a tree! Why Kami-sama? Why?" Akira closed his eyes softly, hoping to get an immediate answer, but it never came. Not even once.  
  
A gust of wind blew past him, brushing against his dull green hair roughly, tossing it around with no mercy, and messing it up. Akira didn't mind, tears were accumulating in his eyes as he tried in vain to blink it away, to no avail.  
  
"Why am I crying? I don't use to mind being lonely as long as I have my Goban and Go stones with me, it's more than enough to keep me company!" Akira exclaimed, choking on his tears, reading out what is in his mind right now.  
  
'But you do care now, right?' The howling wind echoed in Akira's ears, as if it could read his mind. Before Akira could find an answer, somebody interrupted.  
  
"Nee Hikaru-kun, isn't that Touya-kun up there?"  
  
Akira's ears pricked up and his eyes widened when he heard Shindou's name being mentioned. He turned hastily and saw three people standing just right below him. Akira could hear somebody talking , but it was too soft to be heard. Akira had to lean closer and strained his ear to hear but he lost his balance instead and landed on the ground with a thud after enjoying a nice flight down the tree.  
  
"Aww." Akira groaned in pain while rubbing his head and back. He tried to stand up but his back really hurt from the fall.  
  
"Daijoubu Touya-kun?" Somebody offered his/her hand and Akira accepted it without even looking who she was.  
  
"Arigatou," Akira smiled thankfully at the 'stranger' but the smile soon vanished when he saw himself facing his rival, I mean rivals.  
  
"Shindou! Waya!" Akira exclaimed, pointing at the two teens standing in front of him and the girl was. 'Who is she?' Akira thought, rummaging through the throngs of drawers in his brain, 'Oh yeah! Shindou's girlfriend!'  
  
Fujisaki Akari's dull-red colour hair was not tied into the usual two pig tails, making her more captivating than ever. The only reason that Akira could find for doing so was to keep her face lukewarm. Akari was wearing a dark grey sweat shirt and a black vest, her cobalt blue jacket was tied around her waist.  
  
"Touya, what are you doing here?" Shindou Hikaru stammered, looking stunned, "Aren't you supposed to be at home celebrating Christmas with your parents and some other pros?"  
  
Akira opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again (like a goldfish). This time it was Waya's turn to talk.  
  
"I thought you would be in a Go institute playing with some pro players, trying to improve your skills. But." Waya said plainly with hands tugged into the pockets of his jackets, "Where are your family members? I would really want to see Touya-Meijin for once or twice." Waya surveyed his surrounding, expecting Touya's parents and some other scary-looking 'bodyguards' to be around here somewhere, popping out from the dark suddenly and questioned them, 'What do you want with my son?'  
  
However, Touya's reply really overwhelmed him.  
  
"Iya. I am alone. Otou-san and ka-san had gone to Osaka to visit my grandparents, "Akira answered, clearing Waya's doubt in a tone as if he doesn't care at all. Actually, he was holding back his tears.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool -" Both Hikaru and Waya exclaimed excitedly but was interrupted by Akari clearing her throat. They turned to face her and immediately received a death glare, Akari pinched both of them by the arms that made both Hikaru and Waya winced, "Iya! We were saying how could your parents be so heartless and left you all alone for Christmas? Christmas is a once-a-year occasion!" Both Hikaru and Waya grinned innocently with Akari still pinching them. 'HURTS!' Their minds screamed in pain as they started sweating.  
  
Akira had to bit his lips to stop himself from laughing upon seeing both boys' hilarious face expressions while giggling silently in his mind. "What are you people doing out here then?" Akira asked, wiping the grin off his face.  
  
"We just went out to take a stroll, it's so boring in the house and we met Waya-kun along the way. Right, Hikaru?" Akari winked at Hikaru in a flirtatious way. Hikaru's face burned as warmth started to get to his cheeks. Waya smirked but he was really wrong in doing that, as he earned a tormenting smack right on the face from Hikaru who was showing no mercy.  
  
"Your Christmas present," Hikaru said plainly with a clenched fist that he had used to punch Waya. Not a slight tone of guilt could be heard from Hikaru's evil laugh.  
  
"Waya-kun!" Akari shrieked and gave Hikaru a nice slap across the cheek, accurate and swift. I would give a hundred and one points for that.  
  
'Why am I so unlucky today?' Waya thought, pursing his lips while rubbing his sore nose that made him winced at the slightest touch of his index finger.  
  
'I think I should be the one,' Hikaru stared at Waya and sighed, placing his palm on his swollen right cheek that had started to turn crimson red now. The mark of Akari's nicely spread open palm was printed evidently on his impecunious cheeks, red and angry.  
  
Akira was having a fun time watching the trios, he had to bit his lips extremely hard now. "Anyway I think I should get going before it gets too late! It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, "Akira forced a very weak smile and hobbled towards the opposite direction, his legs were still giving him trouble but it doesn't hurt anymore, his heart was.  
  
'Why can't I be like them?' Akira thought desperately, searching for an answer, 'Why can't I just be a normal teen spending a pleasant and joyful Christmas?'  
  
Before Akira could find any reasonable answer, he was interrupted, much to his stupefaction.  
  
"Nee Touya-kun!" Shindou called out stridently, still massaging his cheek, "Since you have got nothing to do, why don't you come over to my house and we could play Go all we want? Then you could just sleep in my room," Hikaru suggested, he knew he was pushing his luck.  
  
Akari and Waya stared at Hikaru, surveying him from top to bottom, wondering whether Hikaru was serious in inviting the great Touya Akira for a sleep over at his tiny bedroom that could even barely fit a mattress as it was always covered with scattered school books and comics. The only thing that you could praise about Hikaru's bedroom was only his polished brand new looking Goban and Go stones.  
  
"That's a good idea Hikaru! Do come over Touya-kun!" Akari squealed in delight as she clapped her hands together, "I will make some supper for us! Coming Waya-kun?"  
  
Waya shrugged after much consideration, "Sounds like a good idea to me, let's all go to Shindou's house! We could do with a game or two. I really would want to know how much Touya Akira had progressed this few years!" Waya folded his arms and beamed. Touya Akira, the person that Waya had always despised of his arrogance.  
  
Touya wondered whether this was genuine or just his imagination. He turned hesitatingly and looked at them with that pair of eyes that was expressionless. Akira's lips started to twitch as he gave a weak and oblivious timid smile, "Sure thing! But I have to call my parents just to inform them."  
  
Akari cheered as if she was high on ecstasy, "I will ask my mother whether I could stay over too!"  
  
Hikaru threw a savage glare at Akari. "Stop messing around Akari! Why must you always follow us around?" Shindou snapped irritatedly that made Waya jumped.  
  
"Demo, I don't want to stay at home alone and listened all the excitement from my bedroom window!" Akari argued unwillingly, already used to being shouted at by Hikaru all day long.  
  
"Forget it Shindou-kun! Since Fujisaki-san is so keen on coming then just let her come!" Waya exclaimed, placing a hand on Shindou's firm shoulder that was shaking with rage.  
  
"What do you mean by that? She's a girl and we are guys! Even if I let her come, her mother won't agree to that! Which parents wouldn't be worried of their daughter sleeping in the same room with three other guys?" Shindou argued back, giving both Fujisaki and Waya a piercing stare.  
  
"Who says I would sleep in the messy, midget and sizzling room of yours?" Akari interrogated with her hands placed on her hips, emphasizing on every word. "But forget it, I am not interested anyway, I would rather cook some Ramen for - "  
  
Before Akari could even finished her sentence, Shindou held Akari's hands firmly in his, his eyes sparkling at the mention of his favourite food, "Arigatou Akari-chan! You can stay in my house today and please cook some Ramen for me!"  
  
Akari smirked, proud of herself. She just knew the simplest way on how to conquer Hikaru.  
  
Waya and Akira were getting really uneasy watching both Akari and Hikaru flirting away.  
  
***  
  
The two teens, obviously Akira and Hikaru spent their time playing Go in Hikaru's Imessy/I room with Akira watching, while Akari and Waya were cooking in the neat kitchen.  
  
Touya was concentration on his game and realized that Hikaru was not paying attention at all, he was making all those careless mistakes that a pro like him shouldn't make at all.  
  
"Shindou-kun, doushita no?" Akira inquired, concerned of Hikaru's situation right now.  
  
"Nee Touya-kun, if you could wish for something, what would you wish for?" Shindou asked politely, ignoring Touya's question.  
  
Touya was quite taken back by the sudden question. he never expected Shindou would ask this kind of question about their life. "To be a better Go player than my father, maybe?" Akira stammered, unsure of his own decision while placing another stone on the board, "How about you?"  
  
Instead of answering Akira's question, Hikaru asked, yet again, another question that confused Akira, "Have you ever lost a friend very important in your life?"  
  
"Not really, I have no real friends at all," Touya retorted, telling the truth.  
  
"Well I have. And he will never come back again," Hikaru suddenly stopped playing and stood up briefly, walking towards the open window, "He was an important friend, I will never forget him. Still remember of that time when I decided to stop playing Go?"  
  
Touya nodded slowly, looking at Shindou's back with a confused look.  
  
"It's because of him that I decided to stop playing Go," Shindou said plainly with his back still facing Touya, "He was the one that make me became captivated in Go. Besides you. This was the first year after he left. My wish is to find a friend just like him." Hikaru shivered a little, a tear rolled down from his eyes.  
  
Touya stared at his friend at a loss for words, being a lone wolf himself, he didn't have enough experience in comforting others.  
  
But. he couldn't leave Shindou alone, can he? No matter what, he's still his. Ifriend/I.  
  
Touya walked over cautiously beside Shindou, careful not to trip on Shindou's stuffs. He placed a reassuring hand on Hikaru's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "Don't worry. You'll find one soon enough!"  
  
Shindou turned to look at Touya, grinned and shook his hand, "Thanks, and I think I have found one right now! Let's start going out now!"  
  
Touya sweat dropped and fell down anime style. Hikaru bend down and offered his hand, giving it a tug, Akira was once again in his standing position.  
  
"I was just joking," Hikaru grinned, his attitude suddenly changed 180 degrees, "But isn't it good to have a friend who understand you?"  
  
Akira rolled his eyes but returned Shindou's grinned eventually, "You are right!" They clasped their right hands together and smiled a sunshine smile. (although it's at night -_-''')  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and two people stepped in.  
  
"Sorry for the delay, what are you guys talking about?" Akari asked curiously while placing the snacks on Hikaru's study table.  
  
"We are just asking each other about our Christmas wish, that's all," Akira retorted, shrugging.  
  
"Christmas wish huh? My wish is to be the greatest Go player all of Japan! If possible, the world!" Waya grimaced in a tone that was a little bit exaggerating.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is it impossible?" Waya queried, a little disappointed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"HEI! ANYBODY PLEASE ANSWER ME! Shindou? ToUyA? FUJISAKI?" Waya shouted desperately, waving a hand in front of everybody.  
  
"It's not that it's not possible." Akari started and broke the silence but Hikaru interrupted.  
  
"Because you're not ever going to surpass me in your skills, Waya!" Shindou sniggered but his laughter trailed away as Waya started strangling him.  
  
"But. *coughs* it's *coughs* true *COUGHS!*" Hikaru said in difficulty, forcing an evil grin that made Waya even frustrated. He was blowing his top now.  
  
"SHINDOU HIKARU!!!!"  
  
Akira and Akari had to cover their ears to prevent themselves from getting deaf. Luckily, Hikaru's parents weren't home or they would be in big trouble. Yes. Prepare for trouble! Make it double! (A/N I am sounding more n more like team rockets nowadays -_-;;;;)  
  
"How about you, Fujisaki-san? What would you wish for?" Akira asked, facing Akari who was now busy giggling at the two fighting figures. I mean one because Shindou had fainted. Uh oh!  
  
"Ano. This had been my childhood wish," Akari blushed into a deep tint of red. "I really. would like to be Hikaru's girlfriend. Don't tell anyone ok, Touya-kun? Especially Hikaru." Akari whispered so that nobody could hear except for Touya himself.  
  
Touya smiled and turned his attention back to the two who were making lots of commotions. He usually love it when people do not disturb him, but this time it was different. He's changing. And had never want to be alone again. Never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evie: I hope this would be good enough. I spent lots of times making this.  
  
Kouji: Yeah! And you abandoned our fic remember?  
  
Evie: Nevermind. This is my first attempt in Hikago fics and certainly need reviews and please tell me guys. What kind of fic should I make next? I think an Akira/Akari sounds quite weird but. -_-;;;; I was just wondering whether anybody out there support this couple? 


End file.
